grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Carnero
Description "Junk food lovin' bad Ramblin." "Hey, Carnero! Are you skipping again today?" I had been lying on the grass and gazing at the sky when my eyes turned to the shadow that was now hanging over me. The owner of the shadow was my childhood friend now turned chieftain, Viola. "Ugh... Shut up! Why does it matter to you if I skip or not?" I quickly turned my head as if I had seen something I shouldn't have and got up. I wouldn't have been able to stay here anymore because of Viola's incessant nagging anyway. "You've been really weird recently. I heard you been skipping class and leaving the mine to do bad things... Hey! I'm not done talking!" At Viola's words, I was hesitant for a moment but decided to just leave. I already knew. However, what could I do... For a model student who was already a matriarch and leading the whole tribe, would see someone like me as a bad student. Wait don't get me wrong! It's not because of Viola. Um... yeah, it's not. "Ah... Since it's such a nice day, maybe I'll go visit Duchi." I said as I stretched out my body. Today seems like a day for something interesting to happen. Acquisition *'Adventure': Abbey Zone Dungeon Clear Reward. *'Shop': Can be purchased in Prana Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly via Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from a Treasure Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Skills Evolution Recommended Sets Recommended Accessories Recommended Traits Collections as a Boss Carnero can be fought as a mini-boss in Act 1.6: Herb Fairy, We Meet Again and uses his designated skills as a unit. He reappears with Duchi as mini-bosses in Act 2.6: Ramblin Sibling's Reunion. Trivia *Carnero is the first character that has become a unit of a different rank and type. However, it is not evolution making both of them as separate units. **Interestingly, this can be seen as a "job change", however, it is only applicable in the story and the actual system is yet to be implemented in Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser. **Additionally, this Carnero is the same character as his Rank S counterpart, similar to Gaian and Dark Gaian, but is the first instance where the unit changes its type - in this instance from Ranger to Healer. *Carnero's character portrait is based on his final evolution, Strongest. **The same design is used as the base evolution of the eponymous Rank S character as per the story. *Despite becoming a Goblin Leader, Carnero was not or hasn't shown any relations to goblins. Gallery Illust carnero.png|Carnero's portrait. IconHero-Carnero-4.png|'Delinquent' icon. IconHero-Carnero-5.png|'Goblin Leader' icon. IconHero-Carnero-6.png|'Strongest' icon. Sprites Videos Quotes *''"I'm not short! I'm the tallest one in my class!"'' *''"Goat's milk? Who cares if it's healthy for you. It doesn't even taste good..."'' *''"I was just being nice! You think I would seriously take on those shorties?"'' *''"Hm... I'm this amazing, but why aren't there any girls that like me?"'' *''"Heh! Did you just fall for me?"'' *''"Hm... Should I buy fewer chips...?"'' *''"Blech! What? You won't grow if you only eat snacks?"'' *''"Waaahhh... Okay, I was wrong. I won't do it again."'' References Navigation __FORCETOC__ Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Rank A Category:Ranger Type Category:Ramblins Category:Male Characters Category:Ramblin Special Forces